Occupation Demigod
by liz.loves.you
Summary: A collection of stories about half bloods and their friends. More stories will get added frequently. I also plan on focusing on the cabins that aren't mentioned a lot in the series. Sorry for the lack of updates. WE LOVE YOU, APOLLO KIDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my story! My name's Liz :) This is my second fanfic, first PJO fanfic. Please read and review if you feel inclined to. I'd love that! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. That belongs to Rick Riordan and I would never think of stealing it. I do, however, own Aaron & Marissa, though they're not based off of anyone in particular. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Occupation-Demigod

Story 1-Aaron Ainsworth

Main Characters:

Aaron Ainsworth (age 12)

Marissa Belden (age 12)

CHAPTER 1

August 1st

Me? I am merely

A son of god Apollo.

I think I like that.

Aaron smiled and set down the notebook. It was his secret "diary", except, of course, he didn't think of it that way. Plus, it was mostly all written in prose. A son of god Apollo. He loved the way that sounded. Most young half bloods were confused and afraid when they learned of who they really were, but not this one. Although it was only his 5th day at Camp Half-Blood, and Apollo had only claimed him the day before, Aaron already loved being a demigod. Feet on the ground, head in the clouds, 12 year old Aaron Ainsworth was determined to live up to his potential. He had a big heart and even bigger dreams. He was going to make the best of this new life.

August 14th

Hi. It's me again.

Haven't written in some time.

I was too busy.

It was 6 in the morning, but Aaron couldn't sleep any longer. _Probably cause I'm one of Apollo's kids. He gets up pretty early in the summer. _He thought to himself. Aaron had just returned from camp after spending 2 weeks back home with his mother, celebrating both his birthday & hers, as they were a mere week apart.

"Hey there Aaron!" Chirped Marissa Belden, fellow member of the Apollo cabin and best friend of Aaron's.

"Hi Riss. How is your morning so far?" Aaron asked the pretty brunette girl

"Well, good, but I only woke up about 5 minutes ago. I haven't misplaced anything important yet today, so I guess that's a good sign." Marissa smiled. She was always losing things.

"Hey, good job Rissy. I think today's gonna be a good one." And, as usual, Aaron was right. It was at that moment that MichaelYew, one of the older cabin members, sauntered out of the bathroom to go over the cabin's plans for the day.

"Good morning fellow sons of Apollo" Michael said.

"Ahem!" one of the older girl campers cleared her throat.

"And daughters. I'm sorry Lenee." Apologized the elder demigod.

"Thanks Michael. I feel much more appreciated now." Lenee gave a satisfied smile.

"We're going to have an awesome day today, all of us. In about 30 minutes we're all going to head down to practice some archery. Then we'll go to breakfast. I volunteered us to lead a poetry-writing workshop for the Athena & Demeter cabins at around 10, which should only last about an hour. I haven't planned anything for after lunch, so I guess we've got some free time." All the kids cheered. Free time for a whole afternoon? It was almost too good to be true.

"Hey! Don't forget about the sing-along after dinner!" Michael yelled after the campers who had all run off to gather their bows and arrows.

Archery? Cool! Aaron had only tried it a few times before, but he was starting to get good.

"You excited for archery?" Aaron's friend Brandon asked.

"Yeah! Definitely!" and excited he was. All of them were.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find my quiver. Catch you later!" Brandon said & wandered off to find his arrows.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The other Apollo kids headed out to start practicing, but Aaron stayed behind. He made some excuse about looking for his sneakers, but in truth, he really just wanted to have a minute alone. He pulled out his journal and began to write.

It's very quiet

When the Apollo cabin

Is sitting empty.

"Whatcha doin Aaron?" Marissa flounced up to her best friend, her curiosity on high at the sight of Aaron's 'secret notebook' **A/N: that's what is written across the front of the book**

Slamming the book shut, Aaron fumbled for the right words to explain that he was writing in his diary without, of course, saying that he was writing in his diary.

"Um, ah...I was just writing a letter to my mom. I thought now would be a good time to do it, you know, while the cabin is sitting empty." He laughed a little in his mind. It was just like Aaron to throw a line of poetry into a normal conversation.

"Oh. Cool! So, are you coming to archery with the rest of us, or do you have more letters to write?" Marissa leaned in towards him a bit to hear his answer.

"Archery. Right. Yeah, I was just about to head down there. Why aren't you out practicing with everyone else? Are you writing a letter to your mom too?"

Marissa hesitated. In the 3 weeks she had known him, she had never told Aaron anything about her family. She wasn't sure if she wanted to either, but him being her best friend, she felt obligated to tell him why she had never spoken of her mother before. She sighed and sat on the bunk next to her half-blood half-brother.

"Aaron, my mother died a year ago. I came to live at Camp Half-Blood about 6 months after it happened. I tried living with my grandparents for a while, but it just didn't work out." Tears began welling up down in the girl's eyes as she spilled her life's story to her best friend.

"They...they wouldn't accept me for who I am. They were grieving over the loss of their daughter and they were mad at Apollo for ever leaving her in the first place. Mad at him for even hooking up with her, for that matter. I...I am unwanted." Marissa was crying full out now. Nobody wanted her (or so she thought) and the one person who had truly loved her was gone forever.

Aaron was at a loss for words and a silent tear was running down his cheek. "Marissa...I'm so sorry. I never...I never would've guessed this about you." he took a shaky breath.

"You are this cabin's Little Miss Sunshine. You always know how to make my day, and everyone else's too. And you are not unwanted. Apollo wanted you; he claimed you as his own and helped you here safely. Michael wants you here; he says you bring grace & happiness to this cabin. Your grandparents don't know what they're thinking. You are a wonderful person. I know it, our daddy knows it, and your mother knew it too. Don't ever forget that."

Pep talk over, Marissa felt a little happier. "Thank you Aaron. You're the best half-brother ever, and the best friend too. I hope you know that." she leaned in and hugged the kid sitting next to her. Her half-brother. The only family member who still loved her, besides Apollo. She had a hard time putting faith in his love though. Her was never around, of course.

"Did you still wanna go shoot some arrows? Because I'll go along if you do. You don't have to though." Aaron was a little cautious to ask, but if they wanted to get any time to practice at all, they'd have to go soon. Breakfast wasn't far away.

"No, you go. I think I'm going to stay here. Catch up on my sleep a little." Marissa managed a weak smile as she watched Aaron stand up and walk to the cabin door.

"Bye Riss."

END


End file.
